SSX Kuwabara
by Kasumi Koorime
Summary: The impossible has happened! Kuwabara is good at someting and no it isn't losing!


            Hello people, here's a new fic! Enjoy and have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, SSX Tricky, or Wal-mart.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 

            It had been a long day of train for the Reikai Tantei at Genkai temple. Genkai decided to give them a break.

"So what do you want to do?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"I don't know. Want to play one of Genkai's video games?" Yusuke yawned.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara grinned.

            The two ran over to Genkai's living room were her TV and game system was. They look at a couple of games that Genkai had and narrowed it down. 

"How bout this one?" Kuwabara asked showing Yusuke the game. 

"Na, that would take to long." Yusuke said tossing the game a side.

"Alright, this one?" Kuwabara waved the game around in Yusuke's face.

"That's a one player game dumbass." Yusuke complained.

"Fine then." Kuwabara said and put the game back, "This one looks fun." Kuwabara smiled.

"What's it called?" Yusuke asked starting to look for a game himself.

"SSX Tricky." Kuwabara read.

"That's a good game. I've played it a couple times at Wal-mart." Yusuke smirked

"You were at Wal-mart?" Kuwabara queried.

"Shut up, Keiko made me go!" Yusuke growled.

"Sure." Kuwabara laughed.

            He slid the disk into the game system. They grabbed their own controllers and sat on the ground. It came to the main screen and Yusuke pressed start. They then went to two players. 

"Who should I pick?" Yusuke asked himself, "This guy looks like winner." Yusuke grinned picking Mac.

"Um, this guy looks like a disco dancer." Kuwabara laughed and picked Eddie.

            They looked for a track to race on. They looked around the circle of tracks. The boys stopped at the first one they had came to. That was the easiest one, Garibaldi.

"Lets try the easy one." Yusuke said and pressed a button.

            They game brought them to the track that had other races controlled by the computer. Big 3, 2, 1 came up and they were off. Yusuke took the lead and Kuwabara held fourth. They jumped down the big hill and took to a curly track.

            As the game continued, Kuwabara started to take the lead after Yusuke fell a couple times. Soon the finish line came up and the unbelievable happened. Kuwabara had won!

"I…I…I don't believe it. Kuwabara beat me?" Yusuke said all big eyed.

"I won? I won!" Kuwabara shouted with joy and started to do a little victory dance.

"Stop that! Lets do this again. I'll win this time." Yusuke yelled.

            Two hours and countless races later,

"I win again!" Kuwabara laughed winning every race.

"I…I… don't… don't…believe it!!!" Yusuke screamed, "How the hell are you better then me at something? Its impossible!" yelled tugging at his hair.

"I'm better then Urameshi at something!! Woo!" Kuwabara celebrated.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" Keiko asked coming in with Yukina and Botan.

"I don't want to play any more!" Yusuke whined and plopped himself on the couch.

"What are you crying about this time dimwit? Your break has been over for an hour and a half. What the hell have you and Kuwabara been doing?" Genkai yelled.

"Hee hee, I'm beating Urameshi's ass in on this game." Kuwabara laughed.

"Make him shut up!" Yusuke growled.

"I need a good laugh." Genkai said.

            She walked over to were Yusuke had throw down the controller in his rage and sat down.

"Hmmm, I'll use Zoe." Genkai smirked.

            They took the same track and the same thing happened, Kuwabara won.

"I don't believe it. I own this game and the rookie beat me." Genkai grumbled, "Lets try this again." She said and pressed the restart.

She press the restart button twenty times and still didn't win. In fact she got worst.

"Wow, I win again." Kuwabara smiled.

"Shut the hell up!!" Genkai snarled at the carrot top.

"Genkai, what are you doing in here? I thought we were going to train?" Kurama came in fallowed by Hiei.

"Hn, I don't wish to waste my time just standing around here." Hiei said coldly.

"Mr. Hiei please sit with us and watch Kazuma. He's very good at this game." Yukina smiled.

"Um, f-fine. If you wish." Hiei said and sat on the floor.

"I give up damn it!" Genkai yelled as Kuwabara won again. 

"Genkai, may I please play?" Kurama asked

"I don't give a damn, as long as you put him in his place." Genkai said lighting a cigarette.

"That will be easy, Genkai. I'm surprised you didn't." Kurama laughed a bit. "This looks like a happy guy." Kurama smiled. He had picked JP.    

After a couple runs, Kurama was in tears from losing.

"But I can't lose!" Kurama blubber.

"See it isn't so easy, ne Marry Poppins?" Genkai said putting out her cigarette.

"But I'm Kurama. I can't lose! I got to go." Kurama cried and ran out in a flash.

 "Anyone else want some of this?" Kuwabara laughed.

"That's it I'm shutting you up!" Hiei yell sitting up.

"Bring it on shortly." Kuwabara grinned.

"OH, it's brought." Hiei yelled.

"Hiei did you just say that?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I saw no teen movie! You can't prove a thing damn it!!" Hiei yelled pointing at Yusuke. 

"Sorry, sorry, gees." Yusuke sighed

"Hn, this guy will do." Hiei said picking Pysmon. 

            Hiei tried his best, but to no prevail. It seemed no one could beat Kuwabara. That he had finally found his thing. Hiei was waiting for the world to end because of this, but it didn't happen.

"Kazuma let me play." Yukina smiled.

"Oh, that would be great to play with you Yukina; But I can't just let you win you know?" Kuwabara smirked smugly.

" I would have it any other way Kazuma. I want a fair race." Yukina smiled taking the controller in hand, "I like this girl." Yukina smiled and picked Kaori.

            They started at the top where it always started and the 3,2,1 came up and the race started. Kuwabara took the lead like always, but before they got to the big drop Yukina had pushed him.

"Whoops sorry." Yukina apologized. She jumped down the hill and did a really neat trick and landed it. "My, what did I just do?" Yukina asked.

"You did an Uber trick." Genkai told her.

"Really? Genkai What does this do?" Yukina asked. She pressed the buttons and did a spin on the board and landed. She was still up in first place.

"Um, it does another Uber trick." She smirked.

            At the end Yukina had pushed Kuwabara ten times, had done twelve Uber tricks, came in first, and had earned a new course record.

" Yay, I Won! That was fun Kazuma! Lets do that again sometime!" Yukina giggled. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

Everyone looked at Kuwabara for a moment. "What? I let her win." He said and turned his head.

            Later at two o'clock in the morning, Genkai and Yukina were playing SSX Tricky.

"I can't believe you've never played, and you're so go." Genkai laughed.

" Thank you Genkai. Oh, I win again! Yes, Yes! In your face! I am the queen of this game!" Yukina laughed evilly. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 

Review for me people and have a nice day!

~Kasumi Koorime ^_^V~  


End file.
